Troy's Battle
by Dimples73
Summary: Troy has a dream to play basketball he also has a dream to find a family.
1. Chapter 1

Troy

This takes place in Edina Minnesota.

I don't own any characters. Anyone not in the movie I own.

NOTE: Jack and Lucy adopt him later on

"Troy?"

No reply

"Troy!"

"Huh yeah Monica." Troy said snapping out of his thoughts he was feeling very queasy and felt like vomiting.

"What had you thinking?"

"Do you care?" Troy said bitterly.

Monica sat beside him.

"Talk to me." She said.

"Why?"

"Troy something is bothering you."

"Yeah being stuck in this place." Troy said bitterly.

"You know that isn't it." Monica told him.

Troy sighed and looked outside.

"I made a fool of myself."

"How did you do that?"

"I vomited in front of like 700 people and passed out." He told her playing with his pencil and staring at his note book opened in front of him.

"That isn't all of it is it?"

Troy shook his head, " My social worker places me in in homes and I get hit and hurt and I try to shut everyone and everything out."

"I noticed that you're very mature for 17."

"I'm 14."

"Your only 14?" Monica asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah."

"You're very mature for your age."

"Thanks I guess, I don't feel good."

"You may go back to your room."

Troy walked back to his room he took off his slippers and robe he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

He awoke to a nurse taking his blood pressure.

"Morning Troy we have a few procedures we need to do." The nurse told him.

"Like?" he asked rubbing his stomach. He felt so lonely he longed to go back to school and play basketball. Only he wasn't sure if his home would be in Apple Vally.

"A lumbar puncture and inthatrical injection."

"May I keep on my PJ'S?" Troy asked swallowing he hated the procedures he was use to pain. They still didn't feel good.

"Okay lie on your side." The nurse replied putting an oxygen mask on his face. And a sedation into the IV he had in his hand.

Troy swallowed hard.

"Hi Troy are you ready?" Dr Monroe replied walking in and sitting on a stool that was beside the bed.

"Yeah" he said nervously he was feeling sleepy.

The DR sat down on a stool He pulled Troy's Pants down just above the tailbone

"Okay curl into a ball."

Troy did and the nurse held him in place. The DR didn't tell him what he was doing except when he got to putting the needle in.

"Okay ready I'm inserting the needle in between your vertebrae's you will feel pressure then pain."

Troy squeezed his eyes shut he felt pressure then pain.

The DR took some samples and gave him the intheratial injections.

"Okay Troy good job all done the Dr replied pulling out the needle and putting a bandage on the spot.

Troy uncurled his legs the Nurse rolled him onto his back she started chemotherapy and hooked up the nutrients into the feeding tube that was in his nose.

Troy soon fell asleep. He slept the rest of the day.

Troy awoke he looked around to see it snowing outside he looked up and saw the iv pole it had an IV bag of chemo attached to the port-a-cath in his chest nutrients going into the NG tube.

He stretched and sat up he put on his slippers he took it and started walking towards the window he climbed onto the ledge and looked out wishing he could be out there. He dreamed of playing basketball again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Troy feeling better?"

"No can I go out side?" He asked as he looked out the window not even looking at Heather. He pulled his legs further to his chest.

"No do you want to come join the Halloween party?" Heather asked cheerfully

"No nice costume being a –" Troy stopped and looked at her he didn't know what she was" Uh what are you?" he asked looking her up and down. He had seen some weird ones today hers was just too weird.

" Pippi long stalking "

Troy nodded and went back to looking out the window the snow was so beautiful. He was starting to feel queezy and dizzy

"Do you want to come?"

"No I just want to stay here" Troy said all of the kids had parents so did the teens he didn't feel all that great anyway he leaned over too far causing him to fall off of the sill

"TROY!" Heather said running to him he was unconscious and his arm was bent funny she pressed the call button. Noticing his head was bleeding as well.

They treated Troy a DR came in and put a cast on his arm another stitched his head.

Troy awoke and groaned

"Hi honey how do you feel?"

"What happened?" Troy asked rubbing his eyes with his finger

"You fell off the ledge" a Dr told hi shining a light in his eyes

Troy moved away from the light.

They soon left a nurse stayed she fixed Troy's pillows and the pillow under his arm.

"Is that comfy?" she asked

Troy nodded

"My head and arm hurt"

"You really hit it"

Troy nodded and mumbled something

"Pardon?"

"You're not the one who is in pain" Troy told her bitterly wincing in pain.

"No I'm not I gave you some morphine"

"You're not the one who passed out in front of a bunch of people, you aren't the one who is lonely, and you're not the one who longs to have a mom and dad"

" Troy I'm sorry you don't have that I'm sorry you feel alone"

"I want a mom and dad to love me I want to feel special."

"How would a mom and dad make you feel special?"

"By spending time with me. talking to me. Maybe playing basketball, someone to tell me they believe in me, someone to love me"

"Sit tight I will be right back"

Troy nodded again he looked out the window he closed his eyes and envisioned himself playing basketball with his father. He smiled he never saw the face he just knew it was an older man who loved basketball.

"Troy pick one" the nurse told him wheeling a cart in with a bunch of Nintendo DS'S

"I don't have any money" he told her turning his head away

"You don't need any it is a program set up. Every child or teen gets one and several games.

"I don't have to pay?"

The nurse shook her head.

Troy choose a white DS she gave it to him

"Pick 5 games"

"Really?"

"Yes you have been so brave"

"Uh oh the Mario 3 on 3 hoops, super Mario 64 DS, Mario kart DS uh that's all I want" Troy told her

She smiled at him and gave him the games and a carrying case

"Thank you" Troy told her

She nodded and smiled and wheeled the cart out

Troy opened it and started to play Mario 3 on 3 hoops.


	3. Chapter 3

Six weeks went by Troy had his cast removed. He stood outside of his school he was feeling well enough to go back. He was sore from having a few lymph nodes removed but other than that, he was fine.

He walked into the school. He was used to new schools he went to the office. He found the it and walked in. they were always easy to find.

"Hi I'm Troy Bailey"

"Hi" the secretary told him

"I'm lost," Troy, told her not making eye contact. He never did.

"Hi Troy" She said in friendly tone extending her hand.

Troy shook it and looked back at the ground.

"Do you have anything?" She asked looking at his sloppy appearance.

"No" Troy told her he was embarrassed about the way he was dressed. His pants were too baggy

"Hi Mrs. Walker" A boy said walking in and looking at Troy up and down.

"Chad this is Troy Bailey"

"Hi" Chad said extending his hand

Troy shook it he still looked at the ground.

"I think you need some clothes," Chad told him

"I don't have any "Troy said

"Well uh we could get you some clothes"

Troy shook his head.

"Well I will take you to your locker

The boys walked to his new locker

"This is your Locker," Chad told Troy

He nodded

"Hi Chad who is your friend?"

"Troy Bailey, Troy This is Sharpay Evans and her twin Ryan, Gabby Montez, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nielsen, Zeke Baylor, Beka Kyler and Jason Cross " Chad told Troy they all shook hands

"So do you like East High School? Jason asked

"Uh I just got here" Tory said

"I heard you passed out in front of 2,500 people"

"Yeah I hadn't eaten anything all day" Troy told them fixing his hat and made sure no one could see his bald head he was real embarrassed about it

The day went by no one found out about him having leukemia.

"Troy"

Troy turned around "uh Hi"

"Coach Bolton, I heard you played basketball at your other school in Apple valley "

"Yes I did"

"There is a spot on my team"

"Uh I don't know um I "Troy stammered he wasn't sure about anything.

"Troy you left my office too soon"

"Uh "Troy became nervous he wanted to be on the basketball team he loved basketball. He didn't want to tell the principal he was a foster kid.

"Troy please come into my office"

"But it is 3:00" he protested

"Now please Troy"

Troy obeyed and walked into her office

"Troy where are you headed tonight?"

"Uh I uh" Troy couldn't think of anything to say he was 14 and had no answers

"I can take him in" Jack said looking at the principal

"No I don't need charity " Troy said running off

He walked until he felt tired. That happened a lot. He tired easily he rested against a tree.

A police office picked him up for being out after curfew he stripped searched him and threw him into a cell. Troy had no clue why. The officer said something about him being bald. And kept telling him he had leukemia .


	4. Chapter 4

Friendship

"Please sir "Troy cried as he sat on a bench in jail he was scared.

"You're in that gang aren't you?" the Officer said looking at him with a stern look.

"What gang?" Troy said his voice shook with fear

"That skinhead gang you're bald," the officer yelled

"No sir I have leukemia." Troy said getting scared he had already been strip searched and was in his boxers. He saw an officer playing his DS.

"Tell the truth Kid" the officer said throwing him into the cell.

Troy went into the corner and cried he was cold and scared.

An hour passed

"You ready to talk kid?" the officer asked after an hour.

"I told you the truth," Troy said not looking up.

"You told me nothing" the officer told him throwing a pen at him.

"What is your name?" the other officer said playing his DS

"Troy Bailey, I'm 14 I have leukemia and I don't have a home"

"Where did you steal this DS from?" the officer asked still playing it.

Troy looked at his DS

"It was a gift. I got it from a nurse at the hospital"

"Thanks Bill" Jack said walking out of the office. He glanced over at the boy in the corner sobbing he was bald and shivering .

"Troy?"

"Mr. Bolton" Troy said whipping his nose.

"Let him out" Jack yelled noticing his nose was bleeding

"What did you do to him?" Jack yelled pinning the officer that had thrown the pen at him.

"Get your hands off me or I will charge you for assault"

"What did you do to him?" Jack asked

"He is a thief he robbed a lady," the officer said

"No I never" Troy sobbed

"He stole this DS and gives me a sob story he has leukemia," the officer told Jack

They started to fight

"Jack is this boy you have been looking for?" Bill asked running out after hearing the commotion and helping his friend

"Yes and your deputies ruffed him up look at him," Jack said still having the officer pinned

"We did Nothing he is a brat, a skinhead"

"No" Troy cried shaking

"He is a foster kid he didn't know where to go, he has leukemia," Jack told the officer as Bill pried Jack off the officer

"Release him I will deal with you later" Bill told the other officer

The officer opened the door

Jack grabbed some Kleenex he went to Troy and wiped his nose. Troy was still crying

"Troy it is okay buddy"

"I have leukemia, I don't have a home"

"you do with me, Just after you ran your social worker came to the school. You can come home with me"

"The DS is mine I never stole it"

"I know lets go home," Jack said holding out his hand as he stood. Troy took it and hugged Jack and cried

"Hey it is okay," Jack, told him rubbing his back

"Can I have my DS back?" Troy asked

Jack got his things together grabbing the DS out of the officer's hand

He made sure Troy had everything He helped Troy dress while Bill treated Troy's sprained wrist and cuts

"Let's go pal"

Troy nodded and followed

He got into the front seat of Jack's car and put on his seat belt. He fell asleep

Jack drove home he parked undid Troy's seat belt and went over to the passenger side he picked Troy up and carried him into the house

"Is this Troy?" Lucy asked coming to the door. Jack had called earlier and told Lucy she agreed

"Yes this is" Jack said shifting the sleeping teen in his arms.

"Is he just tired?" Lucy asked noticing the dried blood on his nose and tensor on his arm

"Yes he was interrogated by the police"

"Have you been at the station the entire time?"

Jack nodded removing Troy's shoes and pants Lucy handed Jack a pair of Pyjama pants Jack put them on. He removed Troy's hoodie leaving him in the t-shirt he was wearing.

Lucy covered him up. They walked out quietly

"Jack he's adorable"

Jack laughed" Do not tell a fourteen -year-old boy that. "

Lucy nodded they both headed off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

New Home

The next morning Lucy and Jack awoke. Jack called in and let the assistant coach handle things.

Troy awoke he looked around he was in a bedroom it was painted blue with Orange trim around the borders. On the walls were basketball wall stickers all over the walls he looked at the bedding it was blue Minnesota Timberwolves bedding the sheets matched. He looked around there was a desk and a chair a dresser he rubbed his eyes and sat up. He remembered last night he became frightened. He looked to see his back pack on the floor his Jeans and hoddie were gone his shoes were gone

He slowly got up and into the hall he looked around he put his hand under his nose it wasn't bleeding any more he noticed the tensor he sighed. And got out of bed not sure about his surroundings. He followed the voices. He stood at the door quietly. He waited to be noticed he never made the first move.

Jack turned

"Morning Troy. Did you sleep well?"

Troy nodded.

"Is your stomach in the mood for anything?" Lucy asked

"Sort of" Troy told her

"Troy you can call me Jack this is my wife Lucy"

"Hi Troy" she said Cheerfully he was still adorable.

"Hi" he replied shyly looking at the ground.

"Why don't you come over and let me clean up your nose, it still has dried blood on it."

Troy walked to a chair and sat down

he let Lucy wipe his nose even though he was perfectly capable of doing it by himself. For some odd reason he trusted the Bolton's they had taken him into their

home with no questions asked and had treated him like a son.

"What are you in the mood for?" Lucy asked rubbing his back lovingly.

"Just some toast with butter" he said looking out the window" you have a basketball hoop in the car port?" Troy asked getting exited.

"You bet the winter here in Minnesota can't stop me from playing it its actually in the garage I have an outdoor one as well. Would you like to shoot hoops later?" Jack asked

"Could I would it be okay?" Troy asked

"You bet" Jack told him

Troy ate the toast and went outside he picked up the basketball and started to play.

Jack came out to watch the teen he was quite good

Troy stopped and fell to his knees and laid on the ground clutching his stomach. The pain was so severe He started crying.

"Troy!" Jack said as he knelt by the boy's side. "What's wrong?" he asked as he put his hand on His back

"It…hurts." He said crying in pain

"Where?"

"It hurts" Troy said his face contorted with pain. Still not able to tell Jack where

"Okay I understand it hurts, Troy where does it hurt?" he asked as he looked at Troy his had was still on his back

Troy continued to cry

"Lucy!" Jack yelled.

Lucy ran out to the garage to find Troy crying in pain and Jack rubbing his back trying to get an answer however not getting one

"Call 911!" Jack yelled

Lucy ran to call 911.

"It hurts, it really does" He sobbed

The paramedic's came and rushed Troy to the hospital. He was rushed into and Exam room.

Jack and Lucy rushed after the ambulance. They sat in the waiting room waiting for news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton your son is alright"

Jack looked at Lucy

"Can we take him home?"

"No we are keeping him over night we are giving him some pain killers he is resting comfortably. The abdomen pain is a very common side effect for chemotherapy we will prescribe some pain killers .Now he has chemotherapy scheduled on Wednesday for 7 days"

Jack and Lucy nodded

"You may see him and in the morning he may go home"

"Thank you" Jack told him shaking his hand. They walked into the room

"Hi baby" Lucy said as she took her thumb and wiped away Troy's tears. He moved away from her.

"How is your stomach?" Jack asked

"Better" Troy said not making eye contact.

"Troy you need to work on the eye contact" Jack told him lifting his head. "We will work on that okay bud?"

Troy gave a weak smile. He really did like Lucy and Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

6)Love

"Hey Champ "Jack said walking into Troy's hospital room the next morning

"Hi" Troy said trying to make eye contact

Jack smiled at the teen.

"Do I get to uh" Troy stammered

"Yes Troy your coming home with us" Jack said

"Okay" Troy said quietly

Jack helped Tory dress he let him he was feeling very tired.

Jack and Lucy got Troy home and into bed. He fell asleep.

Troy awoke he was feeling better. He was nice and warm; he threw the covers to the side and got up. He stood and walked to the tv room he sat on the love seat

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked him

"Yeah I was lonely"

Jack and Lucy looked at each other Jack went to Troy's room he got a pillow and Lucy got a comforter. Jack put the Pillow under Troy's head and Lucy covered him up. Still trying to give Troy his space. They were all slowly opening up to each other.

"Anything you like to watch?" Jack asked

Troy shook his head. He was just happy to have company and to have someone care about him.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111

Troy was in the hospital for chemo he had been very sick this time around

"Troy how do you feel?" Lucy asked rubbing his head

"I don't feel good" He told her allowing her to rub his head it hurt

"Just rest sweetheart," Lucy told him gently

Troy nodded and looked at Lucy he really liked her. She was treating him like a son and wasn't getting mad he had been sick.

She smiled at him and started to rub his stomach gently

He finally gave into sleep.

The Bolton's were in their car heading home Troy was Playing his DS in the back seat. He was groggy. But feeling okay. He still wasn't eating.

"You didn't correct him," Troy said looking up from playing

"Correct who?" Jack asked as he turned the corner to go to their home

"The doctor he told you your son is doing well after he put in the G-tube."

"He didn't know you weren't "Jack told him smiling in the mirror troy nodded and gave a weak smile back.

Troy looked at the hospital bracelet he looked at it twice to make sure it was right BOLTON, TROY he smiled.

"I don't feel good" Troy said holding his stomach.

"Troy do you want Jack to pull over?"" Lucy asked

"No" Troy told her he didn't want to be catered to he just wanted to go home

"We are almost home," Jack told him

Troy nodded

Once they got home troy ran into the house. He couldn't remember where the bath room was

Lucy and Jack ran Lucy got him to the wash room he missed the toilet

"I'm sorry don't hurt me" Troy cried

"It is okay Honey" Lucy soothed rubbing his back. Troy sank against Lucy she rubbed his temple.

Jack picked up Troy he was thin and frail

Troy groaned as Jack picked him up.

Lucy and Jack placed him on the Futon they had pulled it down before they went to the hospital. Knowing Troy didn't like to be alone they made up the futon for him.

Jack got him in bed

"Is there a basketball game on?" Troy asked

"Well let's see" Jack said sitting down on the couch. He flipped around sure enough the Lakers were playing the Pistons they stared to watch the game.

Troy got up and sat beside Jack.

Jack put his arm around him

Troy put his head on Jack's shoulders Jack smiled at Lucy.

"Is he asleep?" Jack asked

"Yes all he wants is love," Lucy said covering him up

"He has come a long way since that night at the police station," Jack said

Lucy nodded.

"He is a good basketball player" Jack told Lucy rubbing his back

"You found your match Jack, "Lucy said

"I like basketball" Troy said quietly he had heard them talk about basketball.

"Would you like to play for the Wildcats?" Jack asked

"Yeah" Troy said going back to sleep

Monday

"Hey coach where is Troy?" Chad asked

"Well he is staying with me. Look I want to tell you boys something

Troy walked out he had on a pair of blue Nike shorts and a red long sleeve t-shirt

"Hi Troy" Chad said

"Hi "Troy said

"Okay team lets practice" Jack called

Troy got in there he felt winded he started couching and fell to his knees

"Troy!" Jack said running to him as the team crowded around him.

"Zeke go and get some water," Jack told him

Zeke ran out he returned with bottled water

Jack took it from Zeke he opened it and gave Troy a drink.

"Thanks" Troy said

"Why don't you sit on the bench," Jack told him

Troy nodded and sat on the bench

He watched his team play.

"Troy do you want to try again?" Jack asked

Troy nodded he jumped in and played his best he wanted to impress Jack.

He looked over to see Jack smiling

"Good Job Boys. Troy that was awesome I'm proud of you"

"Thanks" he said he never had been told that before. Someone was actually proud of him.

"Let's go home"

Troy followed no one had noticed the hat he had on his head. If they had they didn't say a word.

He had told the team after in the change room after his hat fell off. They had been nice to him. And had listened to him.

They said they would be there for him.


	7. Chapter 7

7)Gone

Troy laid in bed he wasn't in the hospital and he wasn't at the Bolton's he was back in Apple Valley with the Garrett's. he had lived with them when he was 5 they were mean. Troy started to cry. His social worker told him being with the Bolton's was only temporary.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111

Flashback

"Lucy we are home"

"Hi Guys so how was your first practice Troy? "Lucy asked

"Good I'm exhausted"

"Lucy he is a natural. A chip off the old block huh T?" Jack said Squeezing him close to him

"Yeah" Troy said smiling

"Who is at the door?" Lucy asked

"Hi Troy"

"Uh hi Mary"

"Get your things"

"Can't I stay here?"

"No now get your things"

"I don't want to leave" Troy cried as Jack and Lucy helped him pack.

"Don't worry Troy we will get you back," Jack, said rubbing the teens back

End of flash back

Troy sighed and rolled over onto his side another flash back hit him.

Flashback

"Troy did you wash your hands?"

"Uh"

"Let me see"

"See clean" Troy said holding up his hands

"They are filthy. You brat for lying"

"No I did ow no no I'm sorry"

"This will teach you"

"Ow the water is hot!" Troy cried

End of flashback

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111

It had been three weeks since he had been taken away he had missed three weeks of chemo. He was so scared of dying he didn't want to die at fourteen.

He hadn't cried as much as he had in the last three weeks. His stomach hurt he didn't have any meds.

He was in pain. He had really liked Jack and Lucy they were nice people. They were the type of parents Troy had dreamed of. Jack was the father he had always wanted. And Lucy was the mother he wanted.

"Stop your blubbering let's go" Mary said pulling him out of bed

"Where are we going?" Troy asked

"You're going to the hospital"

"Do I get chemo?"

"Be quiet"

Troy nodded and sat back in the car.

"You're staying here now"

"What about Chemo?" Troy asked scared

Grace turned around and glared at him

Troy sank down in his seat. He knew better than to make Mary mad

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111

Troy sat in his new foster home. Mary had lied to him he found a window and was looking out . he had become skinnier and had stopped eating. He had not had an appetite. He was in a new foster home her name was Judy and she was nice but she wasn't Lucy her husband Pete was no Jack. Troy missed them.

"Troy?"

He turned to look at his new foster mom he was feeling the same way before he had been diagnosed

"Judy please don't let me die" Troy said he looked at her with tears streaming down his face

Judy looked at the frail teen he was so sad looking he was sick.

She couldn't take it anymore she rushed him to the hospital.

It had been a week since he had been taken to the hospital. It was like it had been before he had lived with Jack and Lucy. He wanted his DS. And his parents he loved them. He sat on the window ledge he had found another one. He didn't have much of a view. At least he wasn't in bed.

"Get off of that ledge" Mary said coming in

"Go fly a kite" Troy told her rudely and blankly

"I could stop your treatments," She told him giving attitude back.

"I could go to the higher courts," Troy told her

"You're a child you don't have a say over me," Mary told him giving him a cocky grin.

"Where there is a will there is a way," Troy told her trying not to cry.

"I could send you to Mexico"

"Why do you hate me so much? Can't you let me be happy?" Troy asked her whipping away tears

"Oh cut the sob story"

"No you don't know how I feel you make me go three weeks almost 4 without chemo I almost died. I liked Jack and Lucy you told Jack I could live with him and Lucy. And then you took me away from them I was so happy"

"it wasn't permeate they don't want you. Why would they want a sick scrawny bald child? Troy your nothing but white trash. No one wants a sick kid. The Bolton's want a basketball star. A child they can be proud of not you."

"No they love me. Jack was proud of me in practice he told me," Troy told her

"Please they didn't fight for you"

"No be quiet," Troy said in tears he was sobbing uncontrollably now

Was it all an act or did they love me? Did they only take me for money? Troy thought to himself

"Have fun with radiation and chemo."

"You can't do that to me" troy said in between sobs

"I did you have radiation 20 minutes every day followed by 8 hours of chemo. Enjoy" Nancy said hitting Troy on the back. "You see Troy you mess with me you get trouble"

Troy swallowed he didn't show her fear "Oh well you can take a hike" He told her

"You brat!" she said pulling him off the ledge and starting to hit him

"Leave him alone!" came a voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Going Home

"How dare you hit him" Heather told Mary hugging the crying boy, his nose and cheek were bleeding.

"He deserved it"

"Get out of here I will see to it you won't have a job" Heather said angrily getting Troy into bed he was sobbing.

"Calm down Sweetie"

"Don't call me that only Lucy can call me that," he told her

"That's fine T"

"No only Jack can call me that"

"Okay calm down"

"I want Jack and Lucy I want to go home to Edina and back to East high school," Troy cried

"No, Needle, No don't do that!" Troy said batting the doctors and nurse away.

"No I don't want to go to sleep" Troy said kicking the doctors

One was able to give him a needle and sedate him after the doctors had controlled the bleeding the stitched up his cheek the doctor bandaged it they had bandaged a cut on his head as well.

They made him comfortable and left him.

He awoke and could not feel his cheek. He sighed.

Sure enough Nancy had been right for four weeks he received radiation and seven hours of chemo. He was in bed he was off and he had been sick. He was just feeling better. His cheek had long healed. He kept dreaming of being with Jack and Lucy. The worst out of all Mary sent him to Mexico for treatments. He missed Minnesota. The doctors were real nice in Mexico he was in a Spanish hospital he couldn't understand a word they said. It made him wonder if he was even getting chemo.

He could hear talking in the hall it sounded like Jack and Lucy he put his head under his pillow and started to cry. He missed them so much he could hear them he started to cry harder.

He heard people come into his room.

"Troy!" Lucy said running to him.

She sat on the bed

"No. NO, Go way memory no!" Troy cried putting his hands over the pillow.

"Troy it is Jack and I," Lucy said as Jack sat on the bed rubbing his back

Troy moved his hand around he found Jack's arm and pinched him hard "Ow bud that hurt"

Troy rolled over and sprang up into a sitting position he hugged Jack almost making him fall off the bed

"Don't leave me," Troy cried as he held on to Jack

"Troy you don't have to worry. We won't let you go" Jack said holding onto him and rubbing his back he kissed the top of Troy's baldhead. He had missed him so much.

"Mary said you didn't want me," Troy sobbed

"Believe me T we want you every time we came close Mary moved you"

"How did you find me in Mexico?"

"We got a court order and made Mary tell us," Jack told him

Troy hugged Jack he had missed him so much.

They had fought so hard to get Troy back they had been able to go through a private agency and adopt him.

"Troy have you been eating you skin and bones" Lucy said rubbing his back

Troy hugged her Lucy kissed his head. She loved him as if he was here own

"No more radiation and Chemo on the same day" Troy cried

"Have you been eating?" Lucy asked him again

"No I have been sick a lot," He told her

"I can sedate him," a nurse said

"No" Troy said holding on to Jack

"Calm down. We are in charge of Troy's treatments "Jack told her laying Troy down

"Don't let her take me"

"She won't Baby" Lucy said as s She touched his cheeks and wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"Promise Me," he told them

"Promise" Lucy told him as she kissed his baldhead.

"You get some rest"

"I want to go home to Minnesota they don't speak English to me. I want to go home," Troy cried

"Don't worry buddy" Jack told him rubbing his head

Troy was fighting sleep

"Troy you can rest we will be here"

"You won't go away?"

"No" Jack and Lucy told him in unison

Troy held up his hands Jack and Lucy each took one

Troy woke up a few times just to make sure they were still there he got a reassuring kiss every time.

Jack and Lucy arranged for Troy to fly home

"Troy wake up pal" Jack said shaking him

"No"

"Troy you have to get dressed. We are going home," Jack told him

"Where" Troy asked weakly as Jack helped the frail teen he had lost so much weight since they had seen him last.

"I'm hungry," Troy said as Jack helped him put on a shirt. A white wild cats track suit and a red Wildcat's hat on his head backwards.

Jack picked him up and carried him to their rented car.

They flew home to Minnesota.

They arrived home and took Troy to the Minnesota club for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

) Your our son

Troy had been home for two weeks. He had gained some weight and was doing very well. Mary lost her job. Jack and Lucy still had not told troy the good news.

Troy was sleeping in bed. They had been watching a movie Troy fell asleep. Lucy and Jack stood at his doorway watching him sleep. They had waited so long to have a child. And now they had one. They were very thankful. They had prayed for one.

The next morning Lucy stood at his door again. She just had to check to make sure Troy was still there

"Luce?" Jack said

"He is so beautiful," she told her husband

"I still thank God we have a son"

"Mom, dad?" Troy said sitting up and string to vomit

Jack and Lucy ran in and comforted him as he was being sick.

"Dad I feel gross" Troy said Jack and Lucy smiled at each other he had called them mom and dad

"Okay let's get you clean. Then back to bed"

"It is gross," Troy said

"I will clean it" Lucy told him as she stripped the bed

Troy started to be sick again he finally stopped

Jack took him to the washroom to clean him up.

"I'm sorry for being too much trouble" Troy told Jack as he helped him dress in fresh clothes.

"You are not trouble," Jack told him.

"Are you mad?"

"For what?" Jack asked sitting the teen on the toilet as he put on fresh socks.

"I called you mom and Dad"

"Troy I am honoured that you called me dad"

"You are?" Troy asked a bit taken back and shocked

"Troy we love you like our own" Jack told him rubbing his back.

"Really?" Troy asked

"Yes. When we took you in we wouldn't except money"

"You didn't get paid?"

"No it was because I felt a love for you that day I met you"

"Why I'm scrawny, bald, and I have leukemia how can you love me?" Troy said putting his head down "I'm white trash", he whispered

"Troy your beautiful no matter what you look like Love is deeper than appearance" Lucy told him from the doorway

Troy gave a weak smile

"Troy you are not white trash. Who told you that?" Jack asked moving Troy's head up with his two fingers

"Mary she told me you didn't want me and then the next thing I knew I was in Mexico," Troy said

Jack picked Troy up and carried him into his room and got him into bed.

"Mom thanks"

"You're welcome Sweetie," Lucy said kissing him on the top of the head

"I still feel queasy"

"Here I found a bucket and have a few sips of ginger ale" Lucy said giving him a glass

Troy drank it. Lucy gave him more

"Do you guys really think of me as your son?" Troy asked giving her back the glass he had enough.

"Yes Troy you're our son," Jack told him

Troy smiled and gave Jack and Lucy a hug.

The next morning Troy awoke. He took his bucket with him.

"Morning Troy"

"No it isn't I don't feel good"

"What do you want to eat Sweetie?"

"Nothing"

"You have to eat" Lucy said putting a plate of eggs in front of him.

"No I'll just get sick," Troy said bitterly

"Oh Sweetie" Lucy said getting up and hugging him. And kissing the top of his head.

"Troy are you okay buddy?" Jack asked rubbing his back

"No I don't feel like sick, sick I don't want Mary to take me way again," Troy said as he moved his eggs around on his plate.

"Troy we can't wait for Christmas open this," Jack said giving Troy and envelope

Troy opened it

He looked over the papers tears came to his eyes

"You're adopting me?" he said wiping his eyes with his sleeve

Jack and Lucy moved beside him

"Troy look closer we already have" Jack told him

"You want me?" Troy asked

"You bet" Jack and Lucy, said in unison

The three of them shared a hug.

Troy had finally found a home. Jack decided to hold a welcome to the family party.


	10. Chapter 10

Party, hurt feelings

Troy and Jack walked into the school.

Chad ran up to Troy

"Hey I heard you went into foster care"

"Yeah. but I'm Troy Robert Bolton"

"Congrats" Chad said

"Yeah I'm having a party to celebrate"

"Cool"

"Chad will you come?"

"Sure"

"Could you ask your friends?"

"Sure let's go to class"

"See you dad" Troy said going off with Chad

"Troy!" Gabby said hugging him gently

"Hey are you okay?" Sharpy asked also hugging him gently

"Yeah. I'm having a party do you guys want to come?"

They all nodded

The day went by Troy couldn't wait for 7 o clock.

"Hey Troy you coming to basketball practice?" Chad asked

He nodded

They changed and went to the Gym

"Guys this is Coaches Son Troy "Chad introduced

"I'm Josh. My twins Jake and Jamie"

Troy shook their hands they were identical with the red hair and white skin packed with freckles

"This is Jed, you remember Zeke, Jason, and this is Tommy, Ethan, Gabe, Liam, Thad, and Logan"

"Okay boys let's practice" Jack called

He watched Troy on the court the boy was a natural player. He was so proud of him. He was doing so well

"Troy take it easy" Jack told him

Troy nodded and stood beside his dad

"Good practice boys" Jack told them

"I'm having a party tonight do you guys want to come"

They all nodded

Troy told them what time

He and jack walked into the house after school

"It is almost Christmas break," Lucy told them

"And it is snowing hard out there" Jack said dusting off his jacket and hanging it

"Don't worry Troy they will still come" Jack told him seeing his face

"Troy this is your Aunty Liz, Uncle Garth and Cousin Jason" Lucy introduced

"Hi" Troy said extending his hand

"Hi I'm Jed I'm seven," he said excepting it

"Welcome to the family Pal" Garth told Troy

Liz walked into the kitchen

At 7 the guests started to arrive

They had questions for Troy he filled them in on what had happened in his life.

They started to play around being teens

All of the guest left except for his aunt his uncle took Jason home

Troy was walking into the kitchen he stopped when he heard Lucy, Jack how you could do this

He listened

"Do What Liz?" Jack asked

"Take in that Troy kid you know nothing about him"

"You know nothing he is a sweet, caring Loving boy, Jack and I love him," Lucy told her

"Lucy he isn't yours"

"Liz that doesn't matter you have a son. You have a child to be proud of. Jack and I have tried for years to have a child and then Troy falls into our laps. He has helped us"

"How can a foster brat do that?"

Troy could feel tears welling up inside of his eyes

"By giving us something, a love for a child. The love that comes from a parent he gave us that joy" Lucy said

"He is a wonderful child if you give him a chance," Jack added in

"I don't want to how you know he won't steal you blind in the middle of the night. He was picked up by the police"

"He was falsely accused"

"He doesn't deserve you. You and Jack could do better"

Troy ran out of the house

"Troy?" Jack said realizing Troy had been there

"Liz just leave "Jack said grabbing a coat for him and Troy and running out to the garage to find Troy shooting hoops and crying

"You haven't missed a shot yet" Jack said

"Do you want to do better than me?"

"No Troy Lucy and I choose you and your stuck with us"

Troy gave Jack a hug

Lucy ran out and hugged him

"Troy you know your father and I love you right?"

"Yeah what she said kind of hurt," he told them

"I know sweetie you are ours and no one will ever change it"

"Yeah thanks for wanting me and for choosing me"

"Troy you were worth choosing. You have brought joy into our lives"

"When I'm not sick right?"

"Just spending time with you gives us joy," Jack told him taking the ball from Troy they started to play one on one.

With Lucy playing ref.


	11. Chapter 11

Good News

Troy was in the hospital receiving chemo he had been really sick he had had several tests that would determine if he was in remission or would need more chemo or possibly a bone marrow transplant. Either way the Bolton's were nervous. Sharpy, Ryan, Chad, Zeke and Gabby stuck by his side they were at the hospital with him. They were taking turns playing his DS. He had been so happy when his dad gave it to him. Liz had apologized and decided to give Troy a chance.

They were playing Mario 64 DS

Jack and Lucy were sitting on a couch in the room watching them have fun.

"Good evening"

"Hi" everyone said at once

"Now I call that a greeting" The doctor replied

"Zeke shut that off" Jack told him

Troy looked at her as his parents and friends stood beside him.

"Is it good news? "Troy asked

The doctor smiled

"Troy you are in remission" he told them smiling at them

Troy's eyes got watery ad did Jack and Lucy they cried happy tears

"Well several good things you found a family and you hit remission" Chad said hugging his new best friend

They all celebrated

"Okay guys this is it" Troy said as the bag of chemo was empty

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" the teens said counting down

"Last chemo!" Troy said slapping hands with Chad

"REMISSION!" Gabby said hugging him gently and kissing the top of his head they were offiucially boyfriend and girlfriend.

Troy looked around the room he smiled he was happy he had hit remission, gained friends and best of all parents who loved him.

"Okay Troy are you ready for surgery to remove the Port-a Cath?"

"Yeah" he said

"Jack Lucy would you like to escort your son to the OR?" Heather asked prepping him

"Troy we love you" Lucy said kissing the top of his head.

Jack did the same

"I love you to Mom and dad" Troy said

"Mom, Dad when do I get it out?" Troy asked rubbing his eyes.

"Honey you have already have" Lucy told him rubbing his head

"Did my friends go home?" Troy asked

"Yes honey" Lucy said

"Can we?"

"The doctor is concerned about your weight . You haven't gained weight"

"I don't feel god and I get sick" Troy said

"Well let's just see"

Troy nodded and looked out the window it was snowing

"Is it Christmas yet?" Troy asked

"In about 3 weeks" Jack told him

Troy nodded and looked outside.

"Troy may go home. For Christmas. Troy with all the chemo you have received in three years has cured the Leukemia. The weight gain will come once the chemo is out of his system"

"so I don't need any more chemo?"

"No I don't think so"

Lucy and Jack hugged Troy

"You three really fit you are a family" Heather told them smiling

"Yeah I have a mom and dad" Troy said smiling widely

"Your confidence level has bloomed as well Troy" Heather told him smiling she was happy he found a home he deserved it. He had been through a lot more so with in the last month and a half.

"We have been working on that haven't we?" Jack said

Troy nodded

Heather smiled back. they really were a family.

The Bolton's headed home.


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas with the Bolton's

The Bolton's got home

"I never thought I would see home again" Troy said happily running in the door he ran to his room and jumped on his bed.

"Troy Robert Bolton" Lucy said

"uh yeah sorry mom I was just glad to be home"

"What do you say we get a tree and you a stocking" Jack said

Troy nodded.

The Bolton's decorated the house. the weeks passed they grew closer as a family.

"Troy?"

"Did I wake you?"

"No honey why are you still up?"

"I never had a real Christmas before or a stocking"

"This one is special for all of us" Jack said walking into the room

"you have always had each other"

"We did but we didn't have you"

" We really are a family right?" Troy asked

"you bet we are and we are proud and happy to call you our son" Jack told him

"It is Dec 25" Troy said looking at his dad's clock

"so it is " Lucy said looking at the clock it was 4:45 am

" can we open gifts?" Troy asked

"Why not" Jack said

troy got two gifts from under the tree" Mom this is yours and dad this is yours" Troy said giving them gifts.

Lucy opened hers Troy had given her a mug that said world's greatest mother.

"Aw Troy this is nice"

"I did some shoveling for the neighbors I wanted to get you something more"

"Troy this is the best gift I could have Lucy said crying and hugging him

"Dad?" Troy asked

Jack was crying as well his mug said world's greatest father

"Troy this also means a lot to me thank you son" Jack said hugging him

"You really like them?"

They nodded and held Troy close to them they really were a family.

They had gotten Troy some new DS games, a basketball, Golf clubs, some basketball videos. And clothes.

They were happy. Lucy and Jack's life was complete.


End file.
